Crash and Burn
by Kyshin
Summary: Atemu now has his own body, but that doesn’t mean he is happy about it. In fact, he is extremely lonely. Yugi and Tea are dating and he has no one. To make matters worse, the millennium puzzle is doing some strange things and causing weird and bizarre eve
1. Chapter 1

**Crash and Burn**

**Rating: PG-13 or T for now…**

**YAMI OR ATEM'S POV**

**Summary: Atemu now has his own body, but that doesn't mean he is happy about it. In fact, he is extremely lonely. Yugi and Tea are dating and he has no one. To make matters worse, the millennium puzzle is doing some strange things and causing weird and bizarre events to occur. Atem feels that he is putting everyone in danger so he runs away, meeting someone he never would have expected…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh….or this computer for that matter….**

**Wednesday Night….**

Yugi told me that Wednesday is 'hump day'. I didn't get it. I thought he meant something gross, but it has a complete other meaning. Hump, like that on a hill or camel and once you are over the hump, you are halfway through the work week. I thought that was pretty neat. Yugi always knows these cool slang terms that I don't; like LOL, for example. I had no idea it meant Laugh Out Loud! Of course, I've only had this body for two weeks, so I am still adjusting and all.

"Atem?" That was Yugi, calling me down for dinner or something.

"Yes?" I walk down the steps to the living room.

"Tell Grandpa I'll be back late."

I frown. "It's a school night, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Tea's…"

My eyes widened. "You mean, her house!"

"Yeah…"

"You can't!"

"And why not?"

"Grandpa will kill you!"

"Then don't tell him…"

I swallow hard and look at Yugi. Don't tell Grandpa? He wanted me to lie and cover for him so he could go and have 'fun' with some girl…? "But…You'll miss dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yugi…"

"Atemu…"

I sigh. "Don't do anything stupid. And be back by 8."

" 8:00! Are you nuts? That gives me less then 3 hours! " Yugi cries.

"It's 8 or nothing." I fold my arms over my chest.

"I-I…" He growls. "Fine."

"Promise me."

"Ok. Ok. I promise I'll be home no later then 8."

I smile. "Good. Now go see Tea."

He nods and runs out the door. I'm alone again. I watch him from the window sprinting to Tea's house. He left me for a girl. Oh well, he's growing up. I knew this would happen and I'm happy for him…aren't I? Am I jealous? Me? Jealous? Nah…then what is this feeling that I feel? Maybe it's concern?

It's 8:30 now, and Yugi isn't home, yet. I can't believe how he makes me worry. He promised me that he'd come home by 8:00. I just hope he is alright.

Now it is 10:00…where in the world is he! Grandpa hasn't come yet either…I decide to dial Tea's house.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hi Tea…"

"Yami? What are you calling so late for is everything alright?"

"Is Yugi still there?"

"No…I thought he was with you. He left my house almost 2 hours ago."

I feel my stomach in my throat. "H-He hasn't come home yet…"

"Are you serious!"

"Y-Yes…Call Joey for me Tea and I'll get---"I stop. There's no one to notify. Grandpa isn't home either. He was supposed to be home at 7:00…

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably went to Joey's or Tristan's maybe." Tea says. She sounds as if she is trying to convince herself that Yugi is ok. "I'll check and call you back really soon." She hangs up and I look at the clock.

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock…I'm waiting for the pain to stop…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well! IS THIS A GOOD START? **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Never Cry, but I am Hurting

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!**

**Rating: PG-13 or T for now…**

**YAMI OR ATEM'S POV**

**Summary:  Atemu now has his own body, but that doesn't mean he is happy about it. In fact, he is extremely lonely. Yugi and Tea are dating and he has no one. To make matters worse, the millennium puzzle is doing some strange things and causing weird and bizarre events to occur. Atem feels that he is putting everyone in danger so he runs away, meeting someone he never would have expected…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh….or this computer for that matter….**

**Hurting**

It's 12:30 in the morning. I am at Domino Hospital. Yugi was hit by a car on the way home last night…He is in a coma and we aren't very sure when he is going to wake up…if ever. I'm scared and my knees are shaking. Grandpa is here too now. He puts a hand on my knee and I stop. Tea is crying into Joey's chest as Joey tries to keep positive.

"He'll be fine…" He says. "He'll be fine…"

My stomach is doing flip flops again. I feel my throat close up and I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. Tears rose in my eyes and threatened to fall. Don't cry. I keep telling myself. Please don't cry…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It's been seven days now. Yugi still hasn't come too. I've lost over five pounds…

"Please eat, Atem." Grandpa says gently.

"No…"

"Just a little bit? Aren't you hungry?"

I shake my head no.

"You haven't eaten anything in days, Atem. That's not healthy." Grandpa looked at me. "I'm worried about you."

"I-I'm fine…." My stomach growls loudly, though and I curse.

"You must eat."

I run out of the room in tears.

"Atemu! Wait! Please come back!"

I stop and turn to face the older man. My tears are flowing freely down my face. He gasps and hugs me tight. I never cry…I never cry…"I-I'm fine…" I sob. "I am fine." He only holds me tighter.

"No you are not, Atem…"

"Yes." I cry. "Yes I am."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I guess I must've cried myself to sleep for when I woke up, I was in my bed and the clock read 3:30 AM. I yawned and rolled over onto my side. I could hear a soft snoring sound and I saw a shadow next to my bed. It was Grandpa. He fell asleep in my rolling computer chair. My lips curled into a smile. He watched me sleep that night. I sat up and pulled off the covers. I tiptoed out of the room and down into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of water. My throat was sore, probably from sleeping with my mouth open and crying. My eyes widened. Grandpa had seen me cry…I cried…I NEVER cried…And suddenly, I looked at a picture frame with Yugi and me in it. Tears were filling my eyes again. Yugi was probably going to die…And I wouldn't get to say goodbye to him…I ran up the stairs and into my room. I flew under my covers and bit down hard on my pillow so I wouldn't scream and wake Grandpa. I felt as if I was going to explode if I didn't let it all out and so, I opened my mouth and screamed so loud it could have awoken my father and mother in the heavens…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Sorry it's SO SHORT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Is Alright

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Rating: PG-13 or T for now…**

**YAMI OR ATEM'S POV**

**Summary:  Atemu now has his own body, but that doesn't mean he is happy about it. In fact, he is extremely lonely. Yugi and Tea are dating and he has no one. To make matters worse, the millennium puzzle is doing some strange things and causing weird and bizarre events to occur. Atem feels that he is putting everyone in danger so he runs away, meeting someone he never would have expected…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh….or this computer for that matter….**

**Everything Is Alright…**

"It's OK to cry, Atem." Grandpa rubbed my back gently as I sobbed. He sighed. "Bottling everything up inside of you like this isn't healthy, you know." He picked up my wet chin so my eyes were facing his. He smiled softly. "Yugi's going to be alright." He said. "He's my grandson after all." He chuckled serenely. "He's a strong young man Atemu, and I have you to thank for that." I smile, but as I do so, my sorrow begins to spill out once again. My tears are running down my face and I don't even bother to stop it. With the back of my sleeve I wipe my nose and Grandpa shakes his head. I bet he thinks I'm the most pitiful man…_boy_ in the world. I'm sure that even Tea isn't blubbering like I am. He hands me a tissue but I don't take it. I just get up and burry my face into my pillow.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The phone rings and Grandpa walks over to the coffee table to answer it. I take a sip of my soda and put it loudly so that Grandpa doesn't hear the growling of my stomach.

"Yes……….Really?" His face brightens and I gulp my soda again. "That's wonderful! Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you so very much!" He hangs up the phone and practically runs to where I'm sitting. "Yami! That was the hospital. Yugi is awake!" I begin to choke on my drink. I cough and sputter, but I have a smile on my face.

"Can we see him!" I ask after my little episode.

"Yes. Get your coat and we'll leave right now."

I fly up the stairs and into my room, grab my jacket and run back down. "Let's go!" I say out of breath. Grandpa just laughs and opens the door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Yugi! It's me! Oh my Ra, I missed you! I was so worried I—"A doctor pulls me away from my best friend. Who the hell does he think he is! I'm about to shove my foot up his ass when the man puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Please come down. He might not remember you at first. He has a sever case of amnesia."

My hands fall to my sides and my head begins to pound. Amnesia? Yugi might not remember me? I feel dizzy and sick. "Grandpa…" I whisper. "I have to got to the bathroom…"

"Are you ok, Atem?"

I nod my head vigorously and run down the hall to the nearest restroom. I get into a stall, slam the door shut and fall to my knees in front of the big porcelain bowel. I grab onto it and try to gag. I belch and heave in an attempt to vomit but it is no use. I stop and breathlessly fall backwards onto the cool tiled floor…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I groan and I open my eyes to see Grandpa lifting me. "It's going to be ok, Atem." He whispers.

"Y-Yug…"

"Shhh…be quite sweetheart." He says as he embraces me. "What happened?" He stops. "No…don't talk, just close your eyes and sleep. I'm going to take you back home."

I shake my head weakly. "Yugi…he's ok?"

"Yes." Grandpa nods. "He's doing great. But you, are not."

My stomach is aching and burning and making weird noises. I have the urge to retch and heave. A bubble rises in my throat and I swallow it. I know I'm not going to throw up.

"How do you feel?" He asks as he carries me awkwardly.

I think for a minute before I answer. "Weak," I say softly. "and really hungry."

Grandpa smiles. "That's a good sign. Let's go get something to eat ok?"

I give a meek nod before falling into a peaceful sleep…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
